Funplex (CSS Remix)
"Funplex (CSS Remix)" 'by ''The B-52's is featured on Just Dance and Just Dance 3 as an Xbox 360 DLC. Dancer The coach is a girl with the following features '''Original * Long orange hair with a purple/pink circlet * Long sleeved orange sweater with purple-and-white stripes * Purple bracelet * White belt * High orange socks * Magenta heels Remake In the remake, her outfit colors are in a lighter shade of orange and the stripes on her shirt are now light pink instead of dark pink. She also has a blue ouline instead of a pink one. File:Funplex_coach_1@2x.png|Original File:Funplex_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is pinkish-red with a picture of lightning bolts. In ''Just Dance 3'', it's more animated and the lightning bolts light up sometimes. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in the Just Dance version: Shake Move: '''Bend your body to the left and shake both of your hands as if worried. cutmypic (11).png|Shake Move Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the Just Dance 3 version: Gold Move 1: Put your both of your hands on your hips when 'Hey lady!'' ''is sung. '''Gold Move 2: Put your both of your hands as if to say "What?" when 'What?'' ''is sung. '''Gold Move 3: Put your both of your hands on your hair when 'What lady?'' ''is sung. '''Gold Move 4: Put your both of your hands up when 'That lady?'' ''is sung. '''Gold Move 5: Act like you're playing guitar with your right hand and holding it with your left. This is the last move on the routine. Funplex GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Funplex GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Funplex GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Funplex GM4.png|Gold Move 4 Funplex GM5.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups Funplex appears in the following Mashups: * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Just a Gigolo * Love Boat * So What Trivia *''Hell'' was not censored in either of its appearances. **It was not censored in the first version because rules were not as strict. **However, it is still not censored on'' Just Dance 3, even though ''Hell is censored in other songs. * This is the first song by The B-52's in the series; it is followed by Rock Lobster ''in ''Just Dance 4. ''However, this is the only B-52's song to be a remix. * This is known to be the only female dancer that is seen in the ''Love Boat Mashup. * In'' Just Dance 3'', in the line "Moving to the muzak", there's "music" replacing "muzak". However, this error wasn't made in Just Dance. * The dancer looks like a girl in the music video; the only difference is the color scheme. * There is a caption for this song that has been misspelled as "Cheerlader's Punch" (instead of "Cheerleader's Punch"). * Funplex has a beta pictogram. Looking at it, it looks like a pictogram from Safe and Sound. The pictogram is showing a move which C5 from Safe and Sound was doing. Also, looks like a pose of this song when the first chorus starts. * In a Just Create video of Just Dance 3, the clapping part of this remix was played. ** However, in the actual gameplay, the clapping part was taken out probably to save time and some of the ending has been cut out. * Similar to Proud Mary, this is one of the few songs to have numerous gold moves that appear one after the other in a solo routine. * The dancer is Julia Spiesser.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QX0CzE3FUes Gallery Tex1 256x256 d69a99f7b2011fe4 14.png|Funplex Funplex thumb@2x.jpg|Funplex (JD3) Funplex.jpg|Funplex (Remake) FunplexMenu.png Funplex_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms funplex beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos File:The B-52s - Funplex File:Just_Dance_-_The_B-52's_-_Funplex_(CSS_Remix)_(Wii_on_Wii_U) File:Just Dance 3 Funplex, The B-52's (Solo)-(DLC) 5* References Site Navigation ru:Funplex pt-br:Funplex pl:Funplex Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Recycled DLCs Category:XBOX DLC Category:Remade Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Inappropriate Songs